


Not Your Son

by Emriel



Series: White Innocence [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Parenting, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: What if Harry was captured after the rebirth ritual and Voldemort begins an elaborate lie to prove to Harry that he was his father... or is it?





	Not Your Son

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be taken seriously. It just attacked me yesterday sorry. Set in the distant future of an established Harry/Tom relationship that may be completely unrelated or divergent from the plot of White Innocence.

Just like Alice who jumped in a rabbit hole, Harry found himself in a rather bizarre situation after touching a cup that was actually a portkey.

His fine Hufflepuff friend was killed before his eyes in a flash of green light and he found himself unable to move when a statue held him prisoner.

The one responsible for killing his friend was none other than Wormtail, and next to him was a deformed baby. When Wormtail took Harry’s blood, sliced off his hand, and chugged bones of Voldemort’s father in the steaming cauldron together with the deformed baby, Harry could only watch helplessly in horror.

The cauldron disappeared as magic reformed a humanoid form. It took a few moments until the ritual was complete and as if it had come straight out from a nightmare, Voldemort was once again reborn.

Naked.

But a simple black cloak materialized to cover his form.

“To be with a body once more is certainly exhilarating. My wand, Wormtail.”

Wormtail obediently gave him a bone white wand.

Then, Voldemort turned to him, completely ignoring Wormtail who was trying to stop bleeding from his arm.

“Harry, I’m afraid that this is the last time you’ll ever be yourself again.”

Harry was trapped against the statue of an angel. Green eyes with unshed tears flinched as a finger was suddenly upon his scar.

Pain.

He was screaming and Voldemort was laughing. The statue let go of him and Harry began to convulse as Voldemort wrapped his arms around him, smiling gleefully.

“I finally have you, son. We will have to do something about the pain… for now, sweet dreams.”

It was a hiss against his ear, and Harry found himself losing consciousness. All he could hear was Voldemort’s hissy laughter.

* * *

“It has long come to my knowledge that I might have impregnated Lily Potter. She hid it from her husband because she could not allow James Potter to find out she cheated on him. You have your mother’s eyes. I did not expect one night would be enough...”

Harry blurted out the first thing on his mind, “I don’t believe you. Where’s your nose? Where’s your hair? I don’t look one bit like you.”

The Dark Lord frowned. “I did not believe it myself but when I possessed Quirrel, I cast a spell on you that should show if an essence of myself is within you.”

Voldemort looked rather uncomfortable as he continued, “as for my looks, it can be easily rectified. I prefer using this monstrous form to scare my followers. It makes them more compliant when they fear me.”

Harry looked at his _father’s_ visage and wanted to scoot backwards when all of a sudden, the monster transformed into the perfect visage of Tom Riddle.

Silky locks. Red eyes. Lustrous lips. Porcelain skin. Toned Body.

Nice ass.

“Harry, is this form more to your liking?”

Harry gulped when a hand was holding his.

“Yes?” He squeaked.

Harry put a hand on his mouth and Voldemort laughed.

“Good, then whenever it’s just us together, I will maintain this form. If you still do not believe me, I will show you all the proof you need. Tomorrow we will visit Gringotts and shop for clothes. You cannot remain in those rags.”

Voldemort squeezed his hand and pulled him upwards so he was flush against his body.

“I never understood the joy of having family, but now I do Harry. I have a moment to spare. Come and let us do some father and son bonding.”

Voldemort held him prisoner, and it was not like Harry had a choice.

* * *

Harry glared at vast gardens outside his window.

It’s been a day since he found himself imprisoned in the Malfoy Manor.

He was not a fool. He did not buy Voldemort’s explanation.

Voldemort, at the end of the yesterday told him, “You must call me father, or I’m afraid I might feel upset and punish you, Harry.”

In the few hours they had, Voldemort glimpsed from his mind his joy of flying, so he let him use a broom and they played a game of quidditch together with the rest of Voldemort’s unwilling followers.

Harry would forever remember the look of pure utter loathing that Lucius Malfoy sent him when Voldemort turned away for a second.

Today they were going to Gringotts and Voldemort was inside his rooms, wearing the skin of Tom Riddle and looking very disappointed at him.

“You have not taken a bath since that day from the graveyard. This won’t do. Scourgify.”

Voldemort swished a wand and Harry was all of a sudden clean.

“Strip.”

Harry was flabbergasted. “What?”

A spell was sent his way and Harry found himself suddenly naked.

He suddenly feared for his life and hid behind the bed and prayed to all the heavens Voldemort wouldn’t do something funny. “Don’t come closer!” Harry bellowed, “I knew you had shady intentions from the start but if you’re trying to pretend to be my father, at least act like one!”

Harry screamed when Voldemort prowled closer, and handed him a pair of green robes.

“Forgive me Harry, I forget teenagers tend to be embarrassed by nudity these days.” Voldemort left the room as if nothing happened.

Harry was blushing and with nothing else to wear, he donned the clothing.

A house elf popped once he was finished, “If little master takes Izby’s hands, Izby shall lead little master to Lord Voldemort.”

Harry felt a big light bulb appear in his head, “Can you um, take me away from here instead? Like take me to Hogwarts Izby?”

Izby looked horrified, “Izby cannot follow little master’s orders. Izby must punish herself.” She grabbed the chair near her and began bumping her head.

Harry felt guilt and exclaimed, “Fine. I'll take your hand. Just stop hurting yourself.”

In a snap, they were before a grand fireplace and a stranger was there, waiting for him.

“Son. You made it.”

Cue hug.

Harry almost wanted to roll his eyes. Of course it was him.

* * *

The goblins were still nasty little shits but at the face of Lord Voldemort, they cowered in fear.

They got premium treatment as seven goblins served them. They were all trembling in fear especially when one of them sat behind them with a decapitated head.

“Is this the way you treat your patrons? If I lose my patience, I will have all your heads tonight.”

They prostrated themselves on the floor, kneeling and begging for forgiveness.

“We’re sorry to have caused you displeasure. We will see to it that your request is completed with utmost efficiency. Ragnok! Hurry and get the papers now!”

If there wasn’t a dead goblin behind them, Harry would have burst out laughing. He must be losing his mind.

Eventually they found themselves on a round table. Voldemort was going over scrolls of papers.

“I want a portion of my assets transferred over to my son.”

Voldemort summoned a quill out of thin air, and began encircling things on the list.

“I also want you to do a lineage test for Harry and myself. My precious son does not seem to believe I am his father.”

Voldemort dug into the paper, “but I am sure that with this as proof, he will learn to accept our,” Voldemort smirked and said in parseltongue, “ _relationship_.”

Harry who was calmly drinking tea almost choked and stared at the Dark Lord in horror.

They took Voldemort’s blood and Harry’s blood, cast a spell and eventually a parchment began filling with words.

When the results came, Harry’s hands were shaking.

“That can’t be! Then you really… with my mother?”

.

 **_Father:_ ** _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 **_Mother:_ ** _Lily Evans_

 **_Magical Guardian:_ ** _Albus Dumbledore_

 **_Godfather_ ** _: Sirius Black (Deceased)_

_._

Harry waved the paper madly in the air and Voldemort snatched it from him, smirking.

“I do not tell lies, Harry Potter... Or shall we now call you, Harry Riddle?"

Harry could not take the knowledge that Voldemort was his father.

He fainted.

.

A few days later, Harry was learning the perks of being the Dark Lord’s son. It involved being able to make the Death Eaters do his bidding and free dibs on who Nagini had to eat.

It was not all fun and games because Voldemort was ruthless in training him. “My many enemies will definitely steal you away from me, or even kill you. I cannot protect you all the time, my precious little one.”

So train he did.

Just to be sure he was not going bonkers, Harry summoned Severus Snape who itched to call him brat but could not. “Are you absolutely sure he’s my father?”

Severus handed him a potion “For the seventh time, the tests have all been positive. If we are done, young master, I wish to leave."

Such a constipated look.

Harry put his hand on his mouth, trying not to guffaw, knowing how much it must be killing Snape that he needed permission to leave. "You may."

* * *

He did not know since when he started the habit of calling the man his father, but he began to accept the reality soon enough when all the proof was in front of him.

There was no other explanation of how he knew how to speak Parseltongue. There was no explanation of why the sorting hat wanted him in Slytherin.

And the rage that he felt when he became frustrated was similar to how Voldemort would rage too… it was explosive. Days turned to months and when it was almost a year, Harry didn’t feel like he was being held captive anymore.

What brought him closer to his father was their shared childhood. His father began to openly tell him how it was Albus Dumbledore who was at fault for their shitty upbringing.

They grew close enough to the point that part of their nightly ritual was to cuddle in bed. Instead of father, he now started calling him daddy.

“I wanted to stay in Hogwarts during the war. The orphanage was not a place for children to grow. It was horrible and I did not know if I’d live if they did not open their doors for me. However all was for naught since Dumbledore refused again and again… with the misguided belief that I was up to something.”

And when Harry asked him the question, “If you knew I was your son… why did you kill my mother… why did you try to kill me?”

“There was a prophecy. I find it silly now… perhaps Dumbledore was right when he said the power I know not is love. I told Lily to stand aside but she did not so I killed her.”

Voldemort pulled him closer into the embrace.

“I had no inkling that she was one of the many witches I fucked but I noticed the strange resemblance between us during your first year and I had to confirm… I was in denial at first, but I sought to rectify that. During the past few years, one of my goals was to get you back with me safely. I love you Harry.”

“I love you too, daddy.”

Harry looked at the man, this angelic devil who was his father… and thought it was not so bad at all to be in his arms and be his son.

That was until Voldemort smirked and kissed his forehead.

And then his nose.

And then his lips.

“No… daddy, this isn’t right… what are you doing?”

Voldemort’s eyes were glowing little flares of red, “I must make up for the lost time… I wish to be close to you, Harry… will you let me have you…?”

* * *

Harry was tossing and turning in his sleep saying, “daddy… no you can’t. Please stop… it hurts”

Tom looked at Harry who was currently asleep on his lap, his brow furrowed. “He seems to be having a nightmare.”

Abraxas looked at the other boy on the opposite couch, and looked down again from his position on the floor... “Shouldn’t you wake him my lord?”

Tom considered the faces that Harry was currently making… and realized how fascinating it was to just watch him. There was a thin sheen of sweat on Harry’s forehead and the way he was feebly struggling against something invisible but unable to because Tom currently held his hands was strangely exciting.

“I should take your advice… leave us for now.”

The rest of the other students bowed and left the chamber.

With a spell, Tom woke the boy up and Harry looked up at him in utter horror whispering the words “Dah….Tom?”

Awareness flickered in and Harry sat up.

Harry then began to look around the room and then a look of recognition wafted on his visage. It was the room where Tom held meetings with his followers.

“It’s all a dream then… that was one nasty nightmare.”

Tom tilted Harry’s chin, almost prodding at his occlumency shields. “Care to tell me what it’s all about?”

Harry blushed at this. “No. It’s nothing.”

Tom stared at him for awhile before putting a hand against the nape of his neck and almost pressing their lips together.

He was whispering in parseltongue and every so often, his lips would almost brush against his. “ _Liar… I’ve seen it. Who would have thought you had a daddy kink? My, my, everyday I learn new things from you, Harry. I’ll kiss you if you call me daddy… be a good boy for me? Indulge me?”_

Harry didn’t know what came over him and said those words, “ _daddy_?”

And Tom kissed him then, taking care to lick Harry’s lower lip before delving inside Harry’s mouth with his tongue.

He pulled Harry closer to him until the boy sat on his lap, grinding upwards.

“What about we try spanking you too Harry? You deserve it for dreaming about _him.”_

Harry was breathless and wiped the trail of saliva off his lips. “Now… you’re pushing your luck.”

Tom grinned at him devilishly, “Is this a challenge? I can be very persuasive if I want to.”


End file.
